Reason Enough
by J.Alberghini
Summary: A classic love story: Boy sees girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy asks her best friend, who is also in love with his brother, to help him get girl, she points out one small problem: He's dead! Also a note to American fans. And the sequel, Yukari: He's
1. Reason Enough

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Reason Enough

Folken tapped his chin. "I'm bored," he said to no one in particular.

His mother appeared beside him. "How can you be bored?"

"I never do anything. I thought death would be a little more interesting. A new adventure."

"You had plenty of adventures living. Death is a time for resting."

"Resting for an eternity isn't very productive."

"Think of it as a vacation," Naria said, sitting behind him. 

"Yeah, you need to relax. I'll give you a shoulder massage," Eriya said. 

"That was what I was going to do."

"Too bad. I said it first."

"Girls, please don't fight. It's not making me any more relaxed."

"Sorry," the two cat-girls said together. But they continued squabbling anyway.

"Isn't there something I could do? I feel like my death has no meaning. I almost wish I could go back to living," he told his mother. 

"Well, you could if there's reason enough."

Folken jumped up. "You mean I could live again?"

"I'm sorry I said anything. Only in specific circumstances. But I have yet to know what those are." She sighed. "If you really want to do something, check on your brother and Hitomi."

"All right. Anything to leave." Folken left right away. 

Varie Fanel put her head in her hands. "Why did I say anything at all?"

* * * * * * 

Van watched the pendent swing around in circles. 

"Merle, put that down!"

"I was only playing with it. If you really want me to stop, get me a tether ball."

"A what?"

"Hitomi told me about it. It's a sphere attached to a string tied to a stick in the ground. I could bat it around all day."

"Maybe, someday. In the mean time, stop playing with that. It's not a toy."

"Okay, okay." She put it down. "I almost wish Hitomi was back. You're so grumpy."  
"Merle, go away."  
"Fine, be that way." She stomped out of the room leaving Van all alone. 

Van looked at the empty chair next to him. It was meant for a queen or one of his heirs. He snorted. He didn't think he'd ever have either. He wished someone were sitting there, at least for a while. But Allen and Millerna were in Asturia and Hitomi was home and he'd probably never see her again. And Folken. He was gone too. How he missed him.

"I wish he was here now."

"The thing about wishes, little brother, is that they can come true."

"Folken, what are you doing here? Aren't you…"Van couldn't finish. 

"Dead? Yes. But my spirit will never be at rest."

"You really don't need to worry about me."

"Oh, I'm not. I just can't stand it. It's so mundane."

"What is? Being dead?"

He nodded. "I was bored. So I decided to check on you."

"That's nice. But I'm fine."

"Hmm. I don't believe you."

"Well, I am," he said stubbornly, turning away. 

"No you're not. Now I have to leave."

"Don't go. I didn't mean to insult you."

"You didn't. I have to go anyway. I have important things to do."  
"But I thought…" Van turned back to look at him. He was gone. 

* * * * * *

"Hitomi, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Yukari asked. 

"I'm sure. Go on without me. Have fun. I'll just bring you down."

"Well, if you're sure." Yukari hated to leave her friend like this, but she really wanted to go with Amano and it would be even better if they were alone. "Okay, but can I bring you anything? Candy or popcorn or something?"

"No, just tell me all about it later when you sleep over." Hitomi faked a grin. "Enjoy your date." She practically slammed the door in her face. Then she went into the kitchen and looked in the freezer.

"I thought you went to the movies with Yukari and Amano," her mother said. 

"I didn't feel like it." She took out a carton of ice cream. "I'm going to eat this in my room."  
"All right."

Hitomi almost broke a record just going up the stairs. She propped up a couple pillows and sat down on her bed. She opened the ice cream, but didn't eat any. 

Hitomi sighed sadly. "I wish Folken hadn't made me realize that I love him."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Folken, what are you doing here? I really wish you wouldn't be. People think I'm strange as it is without me talking to a dead guy."

"I'm hurt. No one has to know."

"So, what are you doing here?" She repeated. 

"You're the second person I heard that from?"

"Who was the first? Was it Van?"

Folken was sorry he said anything. But he couldn't lie to her. "Yes, it was."

"What did he say? Did he say anything about me?"

"He said he's lonely and he misses you."

"Yeah, right. Van didn't say that."

"Well, not in so many words. He claims to be fine. I didn't believe it for a minute."

"That's Van. He should've have been married to Cleopatra. Then he could be 'King of de Nile.'"

"I don't get it."

"Never mind. So what brings you to the Land of the Living?"

"I was bored, so I decided to visit you."

"How sweet."

"Yeah, so, are you all right?"

"Yes…No… I don't know." Folken looked at her sympathetically. "Hey, if you're bored, I have a job for you."

"What?"

"Go to the movies and watch Yukari and Amano. Make sure their date goes smoothly."

"Okay." He disappeared.

* * * * * *

Folken looked around the dark theater. One perk about being dead: His night vision was better than it was when he was alive. He spotted Amano and Yukari sitting in the middle row. He went to get a closer look. People shivered as he past by, probably because he didn't bother to go down the aisle. He stood in front of them. They just watched the movie right through him. Another advantage to being dead: You only have to let people see you if you want them to, which was good for spying. Folken studied them carefully, first Amano. He didn't seem very thrilled to be there without Hitomi, even though he liked Yukari. Just not in that way. Yukari looked a lot happier about it and just watched him when he wasn't looking. But Folken noticed none of this. All he noticed was her. 

Yukari had never believed herself to be pretty. But, to Folken, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course, he'd never seen many without some sort of fur. Folken knew that he would do anything to have her. But he didn't know how to come about it. He decided to go ask Hitomi. She would help him.

* * * * * *

"Has being dead damaged your brain?" Hitomi asked. "You can't be serious."

"I can and I am. So will you?"

"Of course not. This is insane."  
"Tell me one thing that's insane about it."

"You…you have nothing in common." That was the best thing she could come up with without hurting his feelings.

"Name one thing we don't have in common."

"Okay. For starters, she actually has a heartbeat."

"That doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does. I don't believe you. You don't even know anything about her!"

"I know plenty about her." Folken replied. 

"Like what? Do you even know her full name?"

"Yukari Uchida," he said promptly. 

"Okay, that was an easy one. Um…what's her favorite color?"

"Lilac."

"Subject?"

"English."  
"Her sister's name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"What did you do? Read her mind?" Hitomi said exasperated.

"I skimmed it a little."

"Then you should know who she likes." 

"That Amano guy she was with that looks like Allen."

"Exactly. I rest my case."  
"I can change that."

"How? She can't even she you."  
"I thought you could help me."

"You need professional help. You're dead."

"I know I'm not the most lively person, but you don't need to be so mean about it."

Hitomi took a deep breath. "Folken, listen to me. I love you dearly, as if you were my own brother. But believe me when I tell you, Yukari doesn't want a boyfriend whom she can walk right through."

"Has she ever tried it."

"Maybe in your world it's different, but you're on Earth now. People don't normally talk to ghosts, let alone date them."

"Who said anything about dating?"

"If you think that…"

"Hitomi!"

"Oh, great, she's back. Time for you to go."

"But can't I…"

"No! Trust me, making her faint is not a good first impression."

"Well, maybe if you talk to her first…"

"Just go!"  
"All right. But I'll come back." He disappeared. 

"You'd better not."

Yukari came into her room. "Did you say something?"

"What? Me? No. You must be hearing things. How was the movie?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay. But I kind of felt like someone was watching me." 

Hitomi laughed nervously. "And you say I imagine things. You probably aren't getting enough sleep. Let's go to bed."

"It's ten-thirty on a Friday night."

"Well, you know what they say about early to bed. Go ahead, you can use the bathroom. I did already."

"Uh, okay, if you insist." Yukari started to go but turned back. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, sure. Everything's great. Couldn't be better."

"You're acting kind of strange. Even stranger than before I left."

"Nope. Everything's normal. There's nothing strange or odd or out of the ordinary happening here."

"Okay." Yukari left, still unconvinced.

"Perceptive, isn't she?" Folken reappeared. 

"She knows when I'm lying to her." Hitomi explained. "Why are you back here?"  
"I said I'd be. Did you mention me yet?"

"You're being awfully pushy. It's not like you."

"Are you going to?"

"Well, it's not easy working a dead friend that has a crush on you into the conversation."

"As long as you try. I appreciate it." He left again.

Hitomi shook her head. "Fanels. Just when you think you have them figured out they do something completely unexpected."

"Who are you talking to?" Yukari poked her head in the doorway.

"Oh, no one. Just, um, myself."

"Since when do you talk to yourself?"

"I've always done it. It's a nervous habit. I can't believe you didn't know. And you call yourself a best friend." Hitomi scolded cheerily.

"I guess I'm not." She gave her a look. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Oh, fine. I just had a big sugar rush while you were gone. See?" She pointed to the ice cream.

Yukari looked in it. "It's barely been touched."

"I know. One bite and…whew. I'm bouncing off the walls. You should try talking to yourself. It's good conversation."  
"That's what I have you for, isn't it? Or at least I did."

"Hmm. Wow, look at the time. It sure flies when you're having fun. Well, off to bed."

"But… never mind." Yukari wasn't in any hurry to go to sleep, but she needed to lie down and Hitomi needed to pull herself together. "Good night.

"Good night." Hitomi turned off the light. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. Yukari might believe she was losing it, but she still didn't know about Folken. Hitomi knew that she didn't have much time to keep her from finding out. She decided that the best way to do that was to make Folken get over her. That was going to be far from simple.

* * * * * *

Hitomi sat up in bed and looked at her clock. It was nine in the morning. She glanced at Yukari. She was sound asleep.

"Doesn't she look so peaceful?" Folken said standing over her.

"Didn't you ever hear of a calling card? This is getting annoying."

"And it will get more annoying. You might as well just help me."

"Maybe you should think about this more. I mean, she's not all she seems."

"I read her mind, remember? I think I know what I need." Folken sighed happily. "I could just watch her all day."

"Okay, I think that counts as stalking."

"We prefer to call it 'haunting'."

"Stalking, haunting, it's all the same to me." Hitomi said crossly. "I don't care. I just want you to leave her alone."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Must you pick apart everything I say?"

"I'm going to say this for the last time: You're dead. Give up. No matter how much you claim to like her, it's not going to change anything."

"Hey, I didn't choose to die." 

"Actually, you did choose. I was there, remember? I told you, you would. You didn't care."

"So maybe I made a slight miscalculation. But at least Van's alive."

"I think I would prefer it if he was haunting me rather than you haunting Yukari. Now, if he was haunting Yukari, that would be a problem."

"Well, my point is, dead or alive, it doesn't matter. Love will find a way, right?"

"I don't know if I'd call your strange obsession 'love'."

"Hitomi, you should be able to identify love better than anyone."

"And yet, I can't." Hitomi studied his expression. He did look pretty serious. "Maybe. Maybe I'll help. I'm not promising anything. But I doubt it's going to do any good."

"Do you really mean it this time?"  
Hitomi didn't answer. "You'd better go before she wakes up."

"Okay."

Hitomi put her hand to her forehead. "What am I going to do? I wish Van were here. Maybe he'd be able to help me." A light breeze came through the window and something fell to her feet. Hitomi bent down to pick it up so she could throw it out. As soon as she did, she changed her mind. It was a white feather.

Suddenly inspired, Hitomi quickly dressed. She hurried downstairs.

"I'm going to the track, I'll see you later," She called to her mom over her shoulder.

"Now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, don't you want to put some shoes on first?"

"Oh, right." She flew up the stairs, jammed her feet into her shoes without tying them and then ran downstairs and out the door. She didn't slow down until she got there.

She knelt down into the sprinting position. "I hope this works," she said to herself. She took off. 

A column of pink light came down and Van appeared. She ran into his arms.

"You are around when I need you!" She hugged him tight. 

"Of course I am. What's going on?" he asked, bewildered. 

"Folken is haunting my best friend."

"What?"

"Yeah, he thinks he's in love with her. He's driving me nuts. No matter how hard I try, he just won't except the fact that he's dead. Could you please talk some sense into him?" 

"You know," Van said, "from generation to generation to generation to g--"

"I get it," she interrupted. "Get to the point."

"Well, really it can be summed up into one simple question: Have you ever been able to talk some sense into me?"

Hitomi frowned. "Hmm, you have a point there. Then what can we do? He's obsessed with her practically. Do you know what an incubus is?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's like a spirit that lies on top of people when they're sleeping and especially has sex with women at night. I'm afraid that's what he's going to turn into."

"I doubt he will. I admit that this is strange behavior for him, but he wouldn't do that."

"Maybe not, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Has he even mentioned it?"  
"Not exactly. He didn't come out and say it, but I don't know. It seemed implied from the conversations we had."

"I really don't think so. But I'll do something about it. I don't know what, but I'll stay here for as long as it takes."

"Even if it takes forever?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

Van smiled. "Even if it takes forever. Even after I die. That way, I could haunt you, too."

"Now I'm glad he's so obsessed with her."

"Me, too. Oh, I almost forgot. Here." He put something in her hand. 

"My pendant!" She looked at it carefully. "Did it always have that chip in the side."

"No, Merle was playing with it before."

"She's always taking my stuff!" Hitomi said outraged. "Oh, well. Come on; let's go home. Oy, what am I going to tell Mom?"

* * * * * *

"Mom, this is Van Fanel. He's an exchange student from Finland. He's staying with us for a while. Thank you. You're the best. See you later."

She took Van's hand and they ran upstairs.

"Teenagers."

* * * * * * 

"What is wrong with her?" Yukari said. "She's been acting so weird. First going on about some fantasy world and acting all mopey, and now she's just hyper or something."  
"Mood swings."

"Who said that? I know I was talking to myself, but I didn't think anyone was supposed to answer back."

"Did you hear that?" Hitomi asked at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, she sounded like she was talking to someone," Van remarked.

"Folken!" They raced into her room. Sure enough, he was there, although invisible to Yukari.

"I thought you wanted me to help," Hitomi hissed.

"Help with what?"

"Um, you said that's what you had me for when I told you to talk to yourself."

"Oh, right. Who are you?" she asked Van.

"Yukari, this is Van. Van, this is Yukari. Okay, we all know each other. Happy now?"

"Uh, whatever. Nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, you too."

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked, glaring at Folken.

"I'm fine. A little confused, but I'm okay."

"Good."

"I'd better get home. I'll talk to you later." Yukari left, casting them strange looks. 

"What did you think you were doing?" asked Hitomi.

"Trying to make conversation."

"Were you trying to kill her?" Van said. 

"I was merely pointing something out."

"Well, you don't point things out to people unless they know you are there."

"Hitomi, why are you being so unsupportive about this?"

"Because she's worried about her friend," Van answered for her.

"I realize that I'm dead, but don't you think I have as much right to being in love as you do?"

"Of course we do, Folken," Hitomi said a little more gently. "But there's really no way. I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"I guess you don't have much of a choice."

"No. We're sorry you never got to experience what we have," said Van. "But we can't do anything about it."

"What I'd give to be alive again."

* * * * * *

Yukari realized that she had forgotten her stuff and went back upstairs to go get it. She heard Van and Hitomi talking with that voice again.

"Hitomi, what's going on?" she asked. "And don't say it's nothing."

"It's a long story."

"Tell it to me." 

"You wouldn't believe it."

"If it's about that weird world, I don't even want to hear it."

"It is," Van replied. "But you don't have to hear it from us. As a matter a fact, you shouldn't. Hitomi, you'll probably kill me for this and I know it won't help much except to get you to believe it, but… Folken?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he is," Hitomi said. "And maybe he's right. I guess it should come from you. She deserves answers. Don't be scared, he won't hurt you."

"Who won't?" Yukari asked. 

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. Be a man!" Hitomi exclaimed. 

"Fine." Folken appeared to her.

"Who… who are you?"

"Yukari, this is my brother Folken."

"And your secret admirer," Hitomi added. 

"How did you just appear like that?"

"Well, not to alarm you, but I'm dead."

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
"No. It's real. Strange, but real."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You three are trying to tell me that this guy came all the way here from, like, the underworld, just because he had a crush on me?"

"Well, actually, I came here because I was bored and wanted to see how Hitomi was dealing with the separation. Then I had a crush on you."

"Separation? From what/"

"From me. You see, we're from that weird world, as you call it."

"Why? Are you like her boyfriend or something?"

"Actually, he is," Hitomi replied. "I know it's strange, but that's the way things are. At least mine's alive."

"Listen, what's your name, Folken? I'm flattered, but if you're dead there's really nothing we could do. I admit, you're kinda cute, but I'd prefer it if I couldn't see through you."

"Yeah, I know. That's what they've been telling me."

"I'm sorry though," she said sincerely. It wasn't every day a dead guy had a crush on you.

"It's not your fault. I blame those two."

"Are you going to make me feel guilty for the rest of my life?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yeah, I didn't ask you to sacrifice yourself for me."

"You two are too sensitive. I guess I'd better get back. I wish they had books or something there. To pass the time," he explained.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Too bad it wasn't under better circumstances."

"Yeah, too bad. One more thing before I go." He kissed her. Yukari backed away.

"Now look what you did," Van scolded.

"What's happening to you?" They looked at him. His transparent spirit was becoming an actual solid form. 

"Oh, my god. You're alive again. How'd that happen?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know." Van poked him. "Careful." Folken looked at his hands. "My arm!"

"It's real. Show me your wings," Van commanded. They were white again.

"Nothing surprises me anymore," Yukari commented.

"This is amazing," said Hitomi. "It's impossible."  
"Not really. Mother said that I could live again if I had reason enough. I guess this was." Yukari blushed. 

"What are we going to do now? Fanelia needs a king." Hitomi reminded them.

Yukari considered their options carefully. "What if you two go back to wherever it is you came from and we just visit during the summer? Then we could go there permanently when we graduate."

"That works for me," Van agreed. "Is that all right?"

Hitomi nodded. "It's the perfect solution. We'd be together, so we wouldn't be too homesick. The only problem is explaining it to our parents."  
"We have plenty of time to convince them. And even if we don't, we'll go anyway."

"So, Van and I'll go back and you come later. Are we all in agreement?"

"Yep." Hitomi and Van hugged. "I feel much better knowing that this is just going to be temporary."

Van kissed her on the cheek. "Keep your pendant. You'll need it to come back."

"You really want to do this?" Folken asked. 

She nodded. "Might as well go for it. If an opportunity presents itself you've got nothing to lose." He smiled.

"Take care you guys." Hitomi hugged Folken. "Say hello to everyone for me. And tell Merle that she'd better get all my stuff together that she stole."

Van laughed. "I will." The column of light came back and lifted the two brothers away.

They waved good-bye. Hitomi grinned. "Just you wait. And you thought this was strange."

*Note to American Escaflowne fans. *

Yesterday, I found this website with an article about Escaflowne. It said that, in January, Fox Kids probably revive the series and that there are going to be English version VHS and DVDs coming out I believe by the end of this year. 


	2. Young At Heart

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Young At Heart

Folken went into the gardens behind the castle. "Van?" he called. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" Van shouted back. He was sitting on the blue roof, gazing at the Mystic Moon in the sky.

"What are you doing up there?" Folken spread his wings, flew up and sat down next to him. "So this is where you've been every night?"

"I'm calculating how much time has passed on the Mystic Moon," Van replied. "Each time its moon makes one complete revolution is a month." 

Folken smiled knowingly. "How long has it been?"

"It's almost time." Van's eyes didn't leave the Mystic Moon.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. This has always been my kind of thing. I never knew you were so into astronomy." 

Van shrugged. "I'm really not. I just…"

"Miss Hitomi," his brother finished. "I understand. I can't wait for them to get here either."

"It seems like I've been waiting forever," Van confided.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer." Folken stood up. "Don't stay here anymore. It won't do you any good if you fall and hurt yourself."

"I won't," Van said. He didn't move.

"Suit yourself." He started to leave. "I admit, I'm a bit surprised at you."

"Oh? And why is that?" 

"Because I've been counting days."

* * * * * *

"What time is it?" Hitomi asked.

"Approximately two hours, thirty-two minutes and eighteen seconds until school is over and we can leave," Yukari replied.

Hitomi groaned and kicked at the brick wall impatiently. "I can't wait that long!"

"We can handle a couple more hours," she said sensibly. "We've been waiting for months. All we have to do is endure our teachers trying to get something in our brains before vacation and pass all our subjects and then it's off to Gaea we go. I can't believe our parents agreed."

"I think my mom convinced them," Hitomi said. "She's the only one who really believes it."

"Yeah, my parents think I'm crazy, so I said they could come see for themselves. Is that all right?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, my family's going to be watching, too. Are you all packed?"

"Are you kidding? I was finished a long time ago. I have enough stuff to last me years. A camera, clothes for every single occasion, make-up, hair stuff, you know, the essentials."

"Yeah, I'm sure Folken will be very impressed." She giggled. "Do your parents know about him?"

"Yeah," Yukari said, "my dad nearly had a seizure when he found out I'm going to spend the entire summer with a boy, especially an older one. I can't believe I haven't asked this yet, but how old is he anyway?"

"About twenty-five in Earth years," Hitomi said promptly. 

Yukari's jaw dropped. "You're kidding. You mean that I am going to be with a guy ten years older than me?"

"Actually, it's eleven. His birthday is in February in Earth terms I believe, so he's twenty-six now."

"February? My birthday's in November! Okay, now I've lost it. I am going with a boy eleven years older than me. No wait, not a boy, a man. I don't believe this."

"Don't worry about it," Hitomi reassured her. "Girls go with older guys all the time there."

"Really? There are a lot of couples that have an eleven year age difference?"  
"Well," Hitomi said, "I haven't known any with more than six or seven. But I'm sure there are."

"What?" Yukari exclaimed. "How could you let me do this?"  
"Calm down! It'll be okay. You can trust Folken. And, if it's any consolation to you, I don't think he ever…. Although Nar--" (A/N: before you say that there's absolutely no way, I know there's a slim chance, but the characters don't.)

"Stop! Do not talk about that. I don't even want to hear about it."

"We're still going though, right?" Hitomi asked worriedly.

Yukari sighed. "Yeah, I guess. We said we would. We can't change it now. And I like him too much to allow age to get in the way."

"Thank God!" Hitomi said relieved. "I don't think I could take not going."

"Yeah, me neither. Age doesn't matter, what's inside your heart is what counts."

* * * * * *

"What on Earth is she doing?" Yukari's father whispered to Hitomi's. She was standing in their backyard, holding out her pendant and every so often swinging it in circles.

"Nothing on Earth," Mrs. Kanzaki replied. "Although I'm not exactly sure what it is she's doing."

Yukari came out the back door with her mother carrying the girls' bags. "Are you ready yet?"

Hitomi hushed her and looked up at the sky. The pillar of pink light appeared once again and a feather floated into her hand. She smiled. "Ready."

They hugged their parents. "Are you sure about this?" asked Mrs. Uchida. 

Yukari nodded. "Don't worry. We'll see you in a couple months." 

"Hopefully," Hitomi muttered. Yukari looked at her sharply. "Just kidding." She grinned. 

The pillar of light lifted them up. Their parents waved. Hitomi's little brother made a funny face at them through the upstairs window and mouthed good-bye. They waved back to them and disappeared.

* * * * * * 

Hitomi and Yukari landed at the edge of the forest. Yukari wiped dirt off her skirt. "Did it work?"

Hitomi nodded. "This is Gaea all right."

"But is it Fanelia?" Hitomi shrugged. "You don't know? Maybe you should…"  
"Yeah, it is. I think."  
"How can you tell?"

Hitomi pointed. There was construction going on around them. "It looks like it used to. It's just not finished yet."

"How come they're building?" Yukari asked.

"The whole country was burned to the ground," Hitomi reminded her. "Come on, let's go find the castle."

"Castle? What's there?"

"Folken and Van," she replied.

"Oh, right." She picked up their belongings and followed Hitomi through the city. They spotted the castle instantly.

"Wow, they did a good job," Hitomi commented. She was right. It looked exactly like it did. "Now we just have to find…" 

She was cut off. "Hitomi!" She heard someone shout. Merle ran to them. Hitomi hugged her. Yukari started at her in amazement. Hitomi had warned her, but she was still surprised.

"Who are you?" Merle asked.

"I'm Yukari." She turned away and looked back. Merle was still there and looking as cat-like as she had ever been.

"Oh, right." Merle turned back to Hitomi. "I thought you'd never get here. I was worried Lord Van was going to kill himself if you didn't get here soon."

"Kill himself?" Hitomi repeated, scared. "What?"

"Come see for yourself." Merle led them into the castle. Folken was there to greet them. He kissed both girls hello.

"Where's Van?" Hitomi asked urgently.

"Out back." He pointed. Hitomi ran outside.

"I don't see him," she said to the others, who were right behind her.

"He's up there." Folken pointed to the roof. Sure enough, Van was perched in his usual spot facing the Mystic Moon.

"What is he doing up there and why are you letting him?"

Folken rolled his eyes. "You know how stubborn he is."

"Not if I can help it," Hitomi replied. "Van, get down here now!"

Startled at the sound of her voice, Van fell off the roof. He managed to fly at almost the last second, but his landing was sloppy. Hitomi ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Van nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." She slapped him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't scared me first," he retorted.

"You know, you…" Hitomi began.

"Now, now, don't fight," Folken interrupted. 

"We weren't fighting," said Hitomi.

"Well, you were going to. Now kiss and make up. Go on."

Hitomi kissed him. When they pulled away, they looked much less angry.

"Everything okay now?"

"Yeah." Van kissed her again.

Click! Yukari snapped a picture of them. "Aw, aren't they cute," she cooed, looking at the photo that had just come out.

"Yeah, real cute." Merle looked disgusted.

"What is that thing? How does it work?" Folken asked. 

"What? My camera?"

"Is that what it's called? Mind if I take a look at it?" She handed it to him. "Fascinating."

Yukari raised her eyebrows at him. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "No. Is it all right if I borrow it for awhile?"

"Um, sure, go ahead." She was surprised at his interest in an ordinary thing like a camera, but, as she had been taught, things in Gaea were not very ordinary. People had wings or came back from the dead, anything could happen. But that didn't mean she was prepared for it.

* * * * * * 

"What do you think?" Van asked.

Hitomi sat in her new chair. "Comfy," she replied.

"Very nice," Yukari added. She had already settled into hers. "Where'd Folken go?"

Just then he came in with Merle. "We have visitors," he announced.

"What visitors?" Yukari asked eagerly. "Royalty from a distant land coming for some important treaty or attending a grand banquet or something like that?"

"Some how I really doubt that," Van answered her. He looked over at Folken. His brother nodded.

"Aw, too bad." She sounded extremely disappointed. 

"There is going to be some royalty here though," Hitomi said. "Right? And a knight."  
"Knight?" Yukari instantly perked up. "You mean a handsome, brave one in shining armor?"

"Yes and no. Minus the shining armor part."

"Oo!" she squealed. "I can't wait to meet them. This is so exciting, isn't it?"

Hitomi shrugged. "Not for the reason you are. I'm just glad to see the others."

"What others?" Yukari began to ask. But she was interrupted.

"Announcing Princess Millerna and Allen Schezar of Asturia."  
"Hey, aren't the rest of us just as important?" They heard a voice call out.

"And the merchant Dryden Fassa."

"Send them in," Van said.

Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Serena, Mr. Mole and all of Allen's crew burst in. The man who announced them looked quite alarmed and retreated quickly.

"Hitomi!" Their friends shouted. They ran to her.

"Hey guys!" Hitomi said, with equal enthusiasm. "I missed you all."

"And we missed you, too," Allen said, speaking for all of them. Yukari noticed Van casting him a look. But not as bad as Folken's when she nudged Hitomi and said, "They're cute."

Allen must've sensed something because, at that moment, he addressed Folken. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you," he replied coldly.

"You mean alive again," Serena piped up. He glared at her. "Sorry." Although she or Dilandau would never admit it, he wasn't someone to mess with. 

Van, noticing the tension, quickly changed the subject. "This is Hitomi's friend Yukari from the Mystic Moon."

Millerna nodded. "Yes, you told us about her. Nice to meet you."

"Why do you think we all came rushing here?" Dryden said. Yukari noticed he was cute too. Folken seemed extremely bothered by this, even though she hadn't said the word this time. He excused himself quietly.

_What's with him?_Yukari wondered. But she was too busy flirting with Allen and the other guys to think about it.

* * * * * *

A few days later, Van was going over something with his advisors when Folken wandered in.

"Hey, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

Folken shrugged. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Van dismissed the men. "What's the problem?"

"Do you think I'm old?"

"Huh?" Van was bewildered. "You're old in comparison to me, if that's what you mean."

Folken sighed. "I thought so."

"Why do you ask?" Van said curiously.

"I was just wondering. I think…" He paused.

"You think what?" Van prompted him.

"Maybe I'm too old for Yukari."

"What brought that up?"

"I don't know, it's just seeing her with those other guys, it made me think that she would enjoy someone younger."

"You're not that old," Van said.

"I don't know about that. I heard her saying to Hitomi that someone they know who's twenty-eight is old. I'm close to that."

"So what? She likes older guys."

"Not that old! I could be her father, practically!"

"That's impossible. You were still a child when she was born. And, like I said, you're not that old."

"Maybe I'm not, but I seem it. Look at the color of my hair!"

"It's always been that color," Van reminded him. 

"Okay, but people will disapprove. They'll get the wrong idea."

"No they won't. They know you. They've forgiven you. Most of all they like you, especially Yukari. And they know you never… but then again, did you ever, I mean, with Nar--"

Folken disregarded his question. He remained unconvinced. "I'd better go. I have something important to take care of."

As he watched him leave, Van wondered: _Why do I get a bad feeling about this?_

* * * * * *

Hitomi and Van were sitting at the breakfast table. Everyone had left already. Their food lay unfinished, as they had been busy talking and planning what they were going to do that day, since it was the first time they had a chance to be alone together. They stopped talking, however, when Yukari walked in.

"Have you seen Folken?" she asked.

They shook their head. "He's disappeared again?" Van said. For, after their conversation, he had been making fewer and fewer brief appearances and they did not know where he was between them. 

Yukari shrugged. "Apparently. I have no idea where he is."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's here somewhere." Hitomi stood up. "Why don't we get the others and go look for him?"

"Okay," Van said. He was disappointed that their day had been ruined, but he was also weren't about his brother. He'd been trying to keep an eye on him, but it was almost like he disappeared into thin air.

Hitomi went into the back courtyard and bumped into Serena.

"Have you seen Folken?" she asked. "He seems to be missing."

She shook her head. "Did you try his lab?"

"No, what lab?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just assumed he had one."

"Maybe. If he did, where do you think it would be?" Hitomi asked.

"In the dungeon, perhaps. That seems the most likely."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"Your welcome." Serena left her looking puzzled. _This place has a dungeon?_

* * * * * *

Folken adjusted the dial on his machine. "It's almost ready," he said to himself. 

"Folken!" He heard someone shout. It was Hitomi. She had found out that they did indeed have a dungeon and, although it took a lot of convincing, how to get there. She came into the lab and folded her arms across her chest. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly.

"Working on an experiment," he said lightly.

Hitomi frowned. She didn't like the looks of it. His 'experiment' was some kind of device and, although she wasn't sure exactly _what_ it was, it seemed very big, large enough for a human to fit in, and very dangerous. All kinds of gadgets were hanging on it: the face of a clock, some kind of potion connected to tubes connected to what looked like a cross between handcuffs and an IV, an hourglass, and the flash part of a Polaroid camera. 

"Hey, isn't that from Yukari's camera?"

He nodded. "I'll put it back together when I'm done."

"What is it used for?" she asked.

"Just for an effect," he responded.

"I mean the whole thing,"

He shrugged. He certainly wasn't about to tell her, not until it was done.

"Folken, do you really think this is a good idea?" Hitomi began. "I mean, after what happened before, maybe you shouldn't…"  
He cut her off. "I know what I'm doing."

"I certainly hope so. If Van knew you were…"  
"You're not going to tell him," he interrupted. "Or Yukari, or anyone. Not until I'm finished. Understood?"

"But…" she began to object. Then she changed her mind and gave up. There was no convincing him. "Fine. But be careful, okay?"

"I always am. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Better that okay, I hope."

"Me too." Hitomi sighed. "But I can't help but worry."  
"I didn't know you cared so much," he teased. 

"I care plenty, because, if something happens to you, Yukari and Van are going to blame me. Now I'm leaving, this place gives me the creeps."

He waved good-bye to her and went back to his work. He inserted one last thing into a slot: a picture taken and reduced from a family portrait when he was fifteen. Then he stood in it and attached himself with the handcuffs. He flipped a switch on a panel next to him. The sand in the hourglass was made out of metal and was supposed to go upward to a magnet on top. Instead, one of the pieces holding it in place snapped off and it was held on an angle. The sand started pouring rapidly to the bottom. The clock hands, instead of moving backward, went forward around and around. The flash went off and Folken screamed in pain from the potion seeping into his blood. The picture faded as he fell to the floor.

* * * * * *

Almost everyone in the castle heard the scream. They ran to the dungeon to see what was going on, Hitomi in the lead, as she knew where to go. They found Folken lying on the floor in a heap. Millerna rushed to take his pulse. "He's alive," she said. "But that's all I can tell you."

Van surveyed the machine. "What's this?" he asked.

"Folken's new experiment," Hitomi replied.

"What's it for?" She shrugged. "How could you let him do this?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but he wasn't about to listen to me."

"Guys, please don't fight," Yukari said nervously. She was kneeling next to Folken, holding his hand as Millerna examined him with the medical supplies that Mr. Mole (A/N That's what they call him, right?) had brought her. 

Yukari was shocked at the feel of his skin, how wrinkly it was. Everything about his appearance had changed: his hair was whiter than before, his face was even more wrinkled than his hands and the teardrop tattoo was barely visible with all the circles under his eyes. He resembled some of the men she had seen when she had volunteered at a nursing home. Only those men could at least sit up and were conscious. Van and Allen lifted him up and managed to carry him to his bed. Everyone followed silently. Yukari pulled up for chairs: one for her, one for Van, one for Hitomi and one for Merle, who, although she hadn't said it aloud, was insistent on staying with them and no one said she was too young or refused. For Folken was part of her family too, even though she didn't know him as well as Van.

Once he was settled in bed, Millerna completed her examination. Until she was finished, the only words they heard from her were murmurs of "Interesting" and "Amazing."

"What's the problem?" Van asked impatiently.

"Will he be all right?" Hitomi added. She and Van had their arms around eachother. He didn't seem mad anymore, although she still looked guilty.

"I'm not sure how, but somehow he seems to have aged extremely rapidly."

"How rapidly?" Yukari asked. She clutched his hand more tightly.

"He's physically around eight-years old," Millerna replied.

"Eighty? No one lives that long." Dryden commented.

"Not in this world, anyway," Hitomi muttered.

"But why would he want to become older?" Merle asked.

"Yeah," Van added. "If anything, he'd ant to be younger. Just the other day he was saying… oh no!"

"What?" Yukari said urgently. "Tell us."

"He was thinking that he was too old for you."

"But that's ridiculous!" she said.

"No, it's not," Hitomi reminded her. "You were just freaking out about it the other day."

"Oh, right." She grew quiet.

"So that machine we saw was to make him younger? But then what went wrong?"

"We'll go try and find out." Dryden volunteered. "The other men followed him back to the dungeon. 

"Will he be all right?" Hitomi repeated her earlier question.

Millerna looked at her gravely. "I'm afraid not. His body is just too old."

"You mean he's just going to die? Again?" She nodded. Yukari burst into tears. Folken's eyes fluttered open. 

"Yukari?" he said hoarsely. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She cried even harder. 

* * * * * *

Though they wanted to spare him, Folken convinced the others to tell him about his condition. In turn, he explained his experiment, which was what Van had suspected. However, he didn't know what had gone wrong. Yukari almost scolded him, but shut her mouth. She did not want to spend their last time together arguing. Instead she said," Do you want us to leave you alone so you can rest?"

He shook his head. "No, I'd rather you'd all stay here with me."

"All of us?" Merle asked. 

"Of course. I want all of you with me this time."

"Are you sure?" Millerna asked. "From a medical perspective…"

He shrugged. "I don't have much time left, and I want to spend it with my family and friends. That includes you, Serena." The girl had been lurking in the doorway, uncertain if she was welcome. She inched into the room a few more feet. 

"Someone should go get Allen and Dryden and the others. I want them here too."

"I'll go find them," Millerna volunteered.

"I'll go with her," Serena said, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. But another thought occurred to her. "Unless you think…"

"I'm not going to drop dead right this second. We have a couple hours at least, I think."

"More than that. Maybe even a week, depending," Millerna said. "It's a slow process, dying a natural death. Come on, let's go get them." They left the five of them alone in the room.

"Now I'm really too old for you," he commented.

Yukari blushed. "Nah, you're still young inside." 

"Nice of you to say so. But I'm afraid I'm in even worse condition there." She managed a weak smile. 

All this time, Hitomi appeared deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Van asked her.

"I'm trying to remember this song," she replied. "You know it, Yukari. Remember that English language teacher we had that taught us about Frank Sinatra?"

"Who's Frank Sinatra?" asked Merle.

"He was this American singer from a long time ago. I think he's dead now."

"He had a lot of songs," Yukari said. "Which one?"

"I can't remember. All I know is it was your favorite. Ugh, why can't I think of the words?" She hummed a few bars.

"Oh, now I know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed. She began to sing. "Fairy tales, can come true…"

"It can happen to you…" Hitomi chimed in. 

"If you're young at heart," they sung together. They burst into giggles.

"You two sound like me when I'm really, _really_ sick," Merle said. 

"At least we can still laugh," Folken said. "I don't want this time to be too depressing." They stopped laughing.

"This is so unfair!" Yukari said. "I don't want you to die."

"Me neither, but we can't do anything about it. I'm just glad you're here with me."

"And I'm going to stay with you," she vowed, "until…" She couldn't bring herself to say it and started sobbing again.

"Hey, guys," Merle said suddenly. "What's that light that's coming in here?"

"What light?" Hitomi asked. 

"That one," Van said. A ball of light was floating into the room. It took the shape of a woman. Van's and Hitomi's eyes lit up. Merle nearly fainted when she saw her. So did Yukari.

"Who… who are you?" she sputtered. "The angel of death?"

Hitomi giggled. "Not of death, now. But sort of an angel and she is dead."

Merle recovered herself. "Queen Varie?"

She nodded. The spirit was Van and Folken's mother, which Hitomi quickly explained.

"Have you come to take him back with you?" she asked shakily.

The deceased queen shook her head.

"What? Why not?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Well, third in your case."

"So I'm not going to die?" They all cheered.

"No, not this time," his mother replied.

"What do you mean?" Folken asked.

"You will, eventually, die of old age. But, if you take good care of yourself, not before you really are."

"I will," he promised.

"Sure you will. But I have something to say to you."

"What?"

"If you ever try one of these 'experiments' again, I will personally come and drag you back with me, and believe me, you won't be resting in peace. Understand? Even if you're looking for a permanent hair dye or something. Absolutely no way."

"Yes, mother." 

Van cracked up. "I'm glad it's not me," he whispered to Hitomi. 

"And you!" she continued.

"Me? What'd I do?'

"Stay off the roof. I don't care if you have wings. You'll break you're neck. If you really want to stargaze, get a telescope. Your brother can make one, it shouldn't be dangerous."

"Yes, mother," they said meekly.

"Now, I must go." She disappeared.

"Since when does she sound like that?" Hitomi asked, puzzled. 

"She is our mother after all," Folken replied. "Hey did she…"

Yukari grinned. "It's a good thing I brought a mirror." She showed it to him. He was back to his old self again. "I wish I had my camera, so I could've taken a picture before," she said. "That reminds me, where is my camera?"  
"Um…well, it…" He searched for a valid excuse.

"Whatever it is, it's probably ashes," Dryden said. They all came in. "We didn't find anything but rubble. Hey, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story, but he's fine. Is the lab destroyed, too?" Yukari asked. He nodded. "Good. No way am I letting you rebuild."  
"Me neither," Van said. "We have too many unanswered questions."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like what I asked before, did you and Nar--"

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"You were asking the same thing the other day," Yukari reminded her. 

"That's different, I was trying to cheer you up, and one can't help be curious… so did you?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you?"

"Come on, I'm your brother."

"How about telling me?" Allen spoke up.

"No, me!" Dryden said. 

"I think we'd all like to know," said Millerna.

"You all have sick minds," said Merle. 

They continued squabbling and begging for hours after. 

Meanwhile, in the land of the dead, Van and Folken's mother _and _father, Naria and Erya, Balgus, and all of their other dead friends were with an unknown man. 

He opened his mouth. "Fairy tales…"

The End. 

Author's Notes (Rants): Well, it's January and still no Escaflowne. Maybe in February, there's no telling. The tapes are still coming though, which brings me to my real complaints and a not so interesting story. I ordered both, only got the second, the first one didn't come until this month, but I ordered the wrong one, so I had to order the unedited version. To sum it up, now I know why it's called snail mail. I'm still waiting for it, not that I have time to watch it. So, thank you for reading, both the story and my complaints. I really needed to get it off my chest. 


End file.
